Lost in Love
by benbenkece
Summary: "Aku percaya bahwa suatu saat kau akan kembali padaku, Ge." A KrisTao / TaoRis / FanTao fanfict DLDR please!


**Lost in Love**

**A KrisTao / TaoRis / FanTao Fanfiction**

**Cast(s) : Wu Yifan &amp; Huang Zitao**

**Disclaimer : The story is mine but not for the casts. Inspired by Taeyeon &amp; Tiffany's song called 'Lost in Love'. **

**Warning : Wathcout! Typo everywhere. Siapkan kantong keresek untuk berjaga-jaga jika reader(s) ingin muntah karena membaca cerita ini. Boleh juga untuk menyiapkan bantal untuk berjaga-jaga jika reader(s) mengantuk saat membaca cerita ini. By the way, this is a Sho-ai / Boys Love story. So, if you hate this genre you just close this tab. Don't bash the characters just bash me.**

**.**

**.**

** Y**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING**

**.**

**.**

**Are we really breaking up now?  
Or are we just separated for a moment, like how we promised to be?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

****"Ge, apakah kita benar-benar putus?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam pada seseorang yang berada di hadapannya.

"Kita lihat bagaimana nanti, Peach." Setelah mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, si pemuda yang berada di depan si pirang pun pergi.

"Maafkan aku."

**.**

**.**

**This separation is already enough for me  
Why haven't I heard from you**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zitao sudah merasa cukup. Merasa cukup dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Yifan selama dua minggu terakhir. Yifan menghindari dirinya selama dua minggu ini. Bahkan, Yifan mengabaikan semua pesan yang ia kirim. Zitao sudah mengatakan pada Yifan bahwa ia lelah, bahwa ia sudah merasa cukup dengan apa yang Yifan lakukan selama dua minggu terakhir ini. Tetapi Yifan tak pernah menggubrisnya. Mungkin Yifan hanya menganggap apa yang Zitao katakan hanya angin lalu. Yang Zitao harapkan adalah Yifan mengatakan bahwa ia pun telah merasa cukup dengan semua ini. Tapi nyatanya sampai saat ini, Yifan masih menghindari Zitao.

"Kenapa aku tak mendengar kau berkata sama seperti perasaanku, Ge? Perpisahan ini sudah sangat cukup untuk ku jika kau ingin tahu."

.

.

**That you turned around and announced our separation**

**I just want to accept the truth as it is  
What are you doing now?**

.

.

.

Zitao sedang berada di cafetaria kampusnya saat ini. Dia sedang menikmati makan siangnya. Saat melihat kearah pintu masuk cafetaria, Zitao melihat sosok yang sudah tak asing lagi baginya. Sosok yang sudah sangat ia rindukan selama ini. Yifan – sosok tersebut – berjalan menuju meja Zitao. Entah kenapa perasaan Zitao bercampur aduk saat ini. Ia senang karena Yifan menemuinya kembali setelah dia menghindari Zitao. Tetapi ada suatu firasat buruk mengenai kedatangan Yifan menemui Zitao.

"Hai Zitao!"

"Hai Ge. Apa kabar?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Baiklah Zitao, aku tak ingin membuang banyak waktu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa mulai saat ini kita benar-benar berpisah. Kurasa kita sudah tidak bisa bersama lagi Zi. Terimakasih sudah mau menemaniku selama dua tahun. Maaf karena aku tak bisa selalu bersamamu."

Zitao hanya bisa terdiam. Terlalu kaget dengan apa yang barusan Yifan katakan. Benar apa pemikirannya, Yifan menemuinya bukan karena ia ingin kembali bersama Zitao tetapi malah sebaliknya.

"Baiklah jika itu mau mu, Ge. Aku tak bisa menolak. Jika itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, maka akan aku lakukan." Zitao berkata sambil tersenyum. Lebih tepatnya tersenyum paksa. Setelah itu, Zitao bergegas pergi meninggalkan cafetaria sambil menahan rasa sesak di dadanya.

"Aku hanya ingin menerima kenyataan ini sebagaimana mestinya. Kau bisa Zitao! Kau pasti bisa!"

.

.

**I love you, I can wait for you endlessly  
When you come to find me  
I can smile at you, always oh**

.

.

.

Meskipun sekarang Yifan telah bersama orang lain, Zitao akan terus tetap menunggunya. Ketika ditanya apa alasan Zitao tetap menunggu Yifan jawabannya adalah karena Zitao mencintai Yifan. Tak ada yang lain. Ketika Yifan mendatangi Zitao hanya untuk urusan tugas semata, Zitao tetap memasang senyum manisnya walaupun Yifan hanya memasang ekspresi dingin.

"Meskipun kau mengabaikanku, aku akan selalu tersenyum untukmu."

.

.

**Now that sadness slowly accumulates  
Although I know that you really left  
I can only hope to be nicer to you when you are back**

.

.

.

Sekarang, Zitao entah harus bagaimana. Dirinya merasa begitu hancur. Sekarang, Yifan telah memiliki kekasih. Kenyataannya sekarang Yifan benar-benar pergi darinya. Zitao hanya ingin dirinya lebih baik dari sebelumnya ketika ia bertemu dengan Yifan kembali.

"Jika masih ada kesempatan untuk kau kembali padaku, aku hanya berharap diriku bisa menjadi lebih baik ketika kau kembali padaku."

.

.

**Why am I behaving so stupidly  
The time that you gave me  
Is just time for us to even things out between us**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Zitao berfikir, mengapa dia begitu bodoh? Ketika bersama Yifan, mengapa ia merasa belum cukup? Mengapa ia tidak hanya memikirkan semua hal tentang dirinya dan Yifan saat bersama? Zitao merasa benar-benar merasa bodoh saat ini.

"Mengapa aku baru menyadari bahwa diriku begitu bodoh?"

.

.

**I'll not be sad  
For the belief that you'll come to find me  
The belief makes my love stronger  
And gives me the energy to live on**

.

.

.

Mulai saat ini Zitao berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bersedih lagi karena dia percaya bahwa suatu saat Yifan akan datang kembali padanya. Kepercayaan yang membuat rasa cinta dan sayangnya pada sosok Yifan semakin kuat, semakin bertambah. Dan perasaan itulah yang membuat Zitao tetap menjalani kehidupannya.

"Aku percaya bahwa suatu saat kau akan kembali padaku, Ge."

.

.

**Lost in Love – end – **

.

HAAAAAAIIIIII ^^)/

Balik lagi sama author yg gaje ini :'v

Kali ini gue bawa ff yg terinspirasi dari lagu TaeNy yg Lost in Love :"

Maaf kalo gue kerjaannya bawa ff angst mulu, emang nge feel nya disini ._.

Oiya btw ini gimana ceritanya?

Tolong review ya buat yg bacaaa ^^

Arigatou ^^


End file.
